


Little Lamb

by heyitstay18



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Porn With Very Little Plot, Surprise! - Freeform, Use of Google Translate, also, and neither can I, and so do you, and there's more to come, hannibal has a blood kink, i just love mads as hannibal so much, i love my murder doctor, i really just wanted an excuse to have hannibal use the pet name little lamb, i still havent figured out if the reader lives though, in this he isn't killing anyone though, just eating you out, so like win-win, the reader can't cook, we finally got to the sex scene, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: You have been seeing your psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter, for about 3 months now and things are going great. He is helping you tremendously with your anxiety and you couldn't be happier. You've even managed to keep your raging crush on him under control. That is until today. Damn that man and his incredible sense of smell.Or the one where Hannibal Lecter eats you out in his office.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You, Hannibal/Reader, Hannibal/you, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in the waiting room, leg bouncing up and down obnoxiously. A nervous habit you’ve had since you were a child and were feeling anxious, which unfortunately for you, was almost constantly. It has gotten much better since you started seeing your new psychiatrist though. You were only three months into your treatment and you already could see a positive change in yourself and how you were handling the everyday stressors around you. He was one of the best and came highly recommended to you from a good friend of yours, Will Graham. Sure the two were friends, and he may be a bit biased, but as of yet you had no complaints. It also helped that he was extremely attractive.

Normally, you would find yourself fumbling over words in front of a person you found attractive, but you managed to keep yourself in check when in his presence. Sure, you may find yourself staring into his eyes for a little too long, getting lost in their honey colored depths. And there was that time (or two) that you completely lost yourself in the way his hands might feel around your throat, but who could blame you. Besides, it didn't seem as though he had noticed as of yet. And if he did, he was probably just ignoring it for the sake of being professional. He was a doctor for god sake, what would he ever see in you? 

The door to his office opening startles you out of your thoughts and you nearly trip over your feet, standing up as quickly as you can to greet the man in front of you.

“Ah, Ms. Y/L/N, lovely to see you” he says, moving to the side of the door and ushering you inside with a smile on his face. You shyly smile back at him while making your way past him as he trails behind you, shutting the door behind him.

“Nice to see you too, Dr. Lecter. How have you been?” you ask, sitting in the all to familiar leather chair and making yourself comfortable. His office is grandiose, you used to feel a little out of place, but he had a way of making you feel at home. 

“Isn’t it my job to ask you how you have been?” he lightly jests, sitting across from you as you finally get to take in his appearance for the day. He’s wearing a light blue, checkered suit with a beige tie. All tailored to perfection, and you wouldn't expect anything less from the man sitting across from you. How he manages to make those outlandish suits of his look so good, you will never know.

“Something on your mind, Y/N?” he asks while leaning forward in his seat, “You seem… distracted”.

You blush slightly and shake your head quickly, “Sorry about that, must just be lost in my own thoughts”. You hope he doesn't pick up on your sudden nervous behavior, but the slight squinting of his eyes shows that you didn't fool him for a second. So much for being able to keep it together… Nonetheless, he doesn't persist and you are extremely grateful for that. 

“If you’re certain. Let's begin then, shall we?” he says whilst reaching for his notebook to his right. All you can do is nod dumbly as you launch into your session for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You don't know how much time has passed, but you’re growing more and more distracted by the minute. Normally, you’re much more present, sometimes even leading the meetings, while Dr. Lecter gives his insight here and there. But today? Today you’ve barely said anything, opting to let him have the floor. Really, it’s just so you can stare at his perfectly sculpted face, lingering on his lips and thinking about just how soft they may be against your own. 

You can tell he’s starting to grow irritated with you, probably taking your silence as a form of distrust. He can tell you're holding something back and you know how much he detests lying. He told that to you on your first session. That the only way this would work is if you were open and honest with him, no matter what. You didn’t think that would ever include you ever growing little crush on him though. You can’t just tell that to your doctor that can you?

You didn't even realize that you’d been bouncing your leg until a warm hand rests atop it, effectively stopping it's shaking as well as taking the breath from you. Your eyes snap up and Dr. Lecter is leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and you swear you can feel a slight static buzz where his hand once laid.

“As much as I love to hear myself prattle on, Ms. Y/L/N, I’m afraid that this isn't very conducive to your treatment. Would you agree?”

You start to apologize, but it dies in your throat as he stands up and walks to his desk instead, taking off his suit jacket and sitting himself down. 

“Is there any reason in particular that you seem to be so… excited?” he asks with ease, just like you would ask one what the weather was like outside. You bristle at that, taken aback by just how blunt he was being.

“E-excited? I’m just distracted, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again” you manage to stutter out, face surely aflame.

He laughs at that, leaning back in his chair and making you wish the ground would just swallow you up; “There’s no use in lying to me, I can smell your arousal from here. Not to mention, every time you’ve crossed and uncrossed those legs of yours I was able to see right up that ridiculous little skirt of yours”.

You stare at him, mouth agape as your brain tries desperately to catch up to you. Embarrassment turns to shame and then fear. What happens now that he knows? Now that he knows about your silly little crush on him. Would he give you a referral? Turn you away with a laugh and talk about you with all his other colleagues? 

“I am so sorry. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable I must have made you. Um, I’ll just see myself out and I would completely understand if you no longer wish to see me as your patient” you say in a rush, standing up quickly to grab your things and race out the door before you start crying and make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have. 

As you make your way past his desk, eyes cast downwards, he grabs you by your arm halting you in your tracks. 

“Now I never said I wanted you to leave, did I silly girl”?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry, what?” you say, looking to him and expecting him to laugh right in your face. That’s all this was right, a big joke to him? He tugs gently at your arm and you find yourself stuck in between him and his large oak desk. He grabs your purse from your hand and gently lays it on the ground, before running both his hands up and down your arms in a calming manner. Like he’s trying to placate a child.

“I said I never wanted you to leave. Quite the opposite actually, my dear” he says, staring intently at you with those gorgeous eyes of his. There’s not a trace of deceit behind them and you find yourself breathless for the second time since you walked through those office doors.

“You know, studies show that an orgasm can reduce feelings of stress and anxiety by tenfold. Are you feeling stressed or anxious right now, Y/N? As your doctor, I am obligated to help in any way possible” he inquires, pushing you back slightly until your backside rests on the edge of his desk, feet just barely touching the floor.

“Yes” you mutter out weakly, not believing that this is happening. Never in your wildest dreams did you think he would ever show you any kind of attention like this.

“And do you want my professional help?”

“Yes…”

And with that he's on you in an instant, hands grabbing your waist as he stands to get you fully seated on his desk now. His lips meet yours in a hungry kiss, exploring your mouth as he practically devours you. They’re just as soft as you thought they would be. He pulls away briefly you almost whine out until his mouths to your neck instead, leaving small love bites here and there. You can't help the moan that leaves you when he bites down hard right below your ear, shuddering at the feeling.

He chuckles against your neck, “You enjoy that?” he asks without waiting for an answer. Instead deciding to bite down once more before lapping at the spot with his tongue. Your hands are grabbing at his shoulders, nails raking against the soft material of his undershirt as you look to ground yourself. His hands have now made their way to your thighs, drawing soft circles into the exposed skin. They practically burn against your skin and you moan once again, bucking your hips up to get more friction. 

“Greedy little thing…” he admonishes, but does not stop his ministrations as he creeps his hands higher up, until finally they’re resting under your skirt. You're sure he can feel the heat radiating from your core, but you can't find it in yourself to be embarrassed. You want this too much to let insecurities get in the way

“ Please” you beg, head falling against his check, moving your legs around his hips to pull him closer to you. He chuckles softly at the action, not in a malicious way, but fondly almost. It gives way to a groan though, as you grind up into him. His arousal rubbing against you in the most delicious way.

“Not today, darling. I am here to help you, after all” he grunts out, trying his best to gain control of himself. He takes to his knees instead, head level with your parted thighs. His hands grab behind your knees as he yanks you forward, spreading you open even wider for him. His head comes to rest next to your right thigh and he gives it a small kiss before inhaling deeply.

He exhales with a loud moan; “You, my little lamb, smell absolutely exquisite”

His words alone were almost enough to bring you to your release, but you will yourself to relax. You want to be good for him; want to make him proud. Before you know it, your skirt is rucked up your thighs and he’s ripping at your underwear with a sense of ferocity that turns you on immensely. You wiggle your hips a bit to aid him in discarding them, tossing them over his shoulder with a bit of flourish and wink that makes you melt.

You are now bare before him and like a man possessed, he dives in, licking a broad strip up your core. “I was right, you know. You taste like heaven, little lamb” he moans into your core, lapping at your wetness like you were his last meal and he didn't want to waste a drop.

You moans grow louder as he picks up his speed, tongue now toying with your clit before giving it a soft bite. You practically scream at the feeling, body seizing up as you rake your hands through his perfectly coiffed hair, no doubt messing it up. You hope he won’t mind and your question is soon answered when you tug gently and he practically growls against your sex, the vibrations making you cry out once again.

His hands now rest on your ass, squeezing the skin so hard you just know you’ll have finger shaped bruises; his fingers. He's pulling you impossibly closer now, tongue driving in and out of your core and it’s almost enough, but you need more. So, you lightly grasp one of his wrists and bring it to your clit, needing the additional stimulation to finally get you to your peak. He gets the message loud and clear, replacing his tongue with two fingers and pumping at a ridiculous speed. You truly don't know how he manages it at this angle, but you’re not about to start complaining.

He’s playing you like a harp, fingers hitting right where you need them and now you know you’re about to fall apart.

“I’m going to come. May I please come?” you breath out, doing everything in your power to wait for him to say yes. To give you the permission you need to come all over his face.

He’s looking up at you again, a smirk spread across his handsome face; “So polite.. So good for me… Come for me, darling” is all he says before bringing his mouth back to your core, tongue tracing circles around your clit as his fingers pump away inside of you.

That’s all you needed and you’re coming with a loud scream, back arching and toes curling in your shoes. He works through your orgasm, never once letting up until you practically collapse, completely spent and sated. He stands then, smoothing out his dress pants and trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles you created on his button up. He looks at you intensely before turning around and grabbing your underwear, handing it to you.

He says nothing now, just watches you with a strange glint in his eye and you struggle to stand up and compose yourself. Once you’re as well put together as you possibly could be, you grab your purse and look at him expectantly. You have no idea what comes next or what this was even about. All you know is that you just had the best orgasm of your life and you are falling for the sweet doctor even more.

“Well, Miss Y/L/N, I believe our hour is up. Same time next week?” he asks. The perfect picture of professionalism, like he didn't just have his face buried between your thighs on his desk. You stare at him, confusion evident in your face.

“Yes, Dr. Lecter. Thank you for everything” you say politely, unsure of how to navigate this interaction. You never like awkward interactions and this was heading towards that very quickly. You just wanted to go home and try to process what just happened.

He leads you to the door, hand resting on your lower back as he grabs the door handle, opening the door to lead you out. You turn around one last time to see him standing in the doorway and what he does next practically brings you to his knees. He brings his two fingers to his mouth and sucks slowly on them, before taking them out with an audible pop.

“Till next time, my little lamb”


	2. Little Lamb - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last appointment with Dr. Lecter, you're a bit nervous to see him and discuss what happened. So, instead of acting like a functioning adult, you decide to cancel you next session in order to avoid any added embarrassment. It seemed like a perfect plan, until you get that dreaded knock on your door. Who knew he was now making house calls?
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Dr. Lecter and you finally have sex

It had been 5 days since your fateful appointment with Dr. Lecter and your mind was still reeling. No matter how much you tried to dissect the entire interaction, you were still struggling with what it all meant. Did he find you attractive as well? Was he just relieving some of his tension? Or, was he truly just trying to help you relax? The latter seemed a little far fetched, but you weren't a psychiatrist. It definitely did help and for all you knew, it could've been a new, radical approach within the psychology community. Maybe you were just his guinea pig! Either way, it was plaguing your mind and leading to some very fitful nights. You couldn't count how many times you found your mind wandering; reminiscing about just how good his fingers felt buried inside of you. Your day to day life was suffering and it was all the good doctors fault.

You needed to talk to him about it, otherwise all the “what ifs'' would drive you mad, but you couldn't bring yourself to do so just yet. So, instead of acting like an adult and confronting him in your next appointment, you decided to do what you do best; avoid. You knew he would be upset, but you knew the moment you saw him again you would act like an awkward mess and you didn't want that. You did decide to at least call into his office and let him know you wouldn't be able to make your appointment on Friday. You may be immature at times, but you weren't *rude*. His time was valuable and who were you to just not show up. 

Luckily, when you called, he didn't pick up so you had no choice but leave him a voicemail. You made it short and sweet, apologizing profusely but letting him know this Friday just would work for you and you would see him next week instead. You kept your voice steady and firm, not wanting to come off like you were making up some lame excuse not to see him again - you were of course, but you didn't want him to know that. You could hear him in your head, chastising you for reverting back to your old behaviors, but this was different. This was technically his fault. You smiled at the thought of him ever doing something wrong, before hanging up the phone and heading to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The following two days passed without incident and before you knew it, it was Friday. You felt much better knowing you had an extra week to sort out your feelings before seeing Dr. Lecter. The anxiety you felt had been quelled for now and you would take what you could get. He hadn't even called you back to inquire about you basically standing him up, something you were extremely grateful for. You knew if he had asked you “why” you wouldn't be able to lie, not to him. 

Work had been easy enough and you were just excited to get back to your apartment and relax. Normally you would be heading to Dr. Lecter’s office, but now you had the night to do whatever you wanted. You had called up Will earlier to see if he would want to come over for dinner, but he had declined, saying how he was busy. You knew him well enough to know that “busy” really just meant Alana Bloom. He loved to think that he was hard to read, but the man was an open book. You couldn't find it in yourself to take it personally though, it just meant it was Netflix and takeout kind of night.  
You made sure to stop at the convenience store on the corner near your apartment to pick up some snacks and wine. Just because you were staying in tonight didn't mean you couldn't have some fun and unwind. After getting what you needed you placed a delivery order from your favorite restaurant and finally made it back to your place. You were ready for some essential R and R time and couldn't wait to change into your lounge clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

You had just finished changing into your pajamas when a knock on your door took you by surprise. You had only placed your order about 20 minutes ago and there was no way that it would've been ready that fast. As you made your way towards it, you thought maybe it could be Will. Perhaps his little date with Alana had fallen through and he decided to come over instead? You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even think to check to see who it was before swinging open your front door.

“Good evening, Miss Y/L/N. Do you normally answer your door in your sleepwear?” asks an amused looking Dr. Lecter. You freeze, shock clearly evident on your face. How had he even managed to find your apartment? More importantly, why on earth was he even here?

“Oh - um, hello Dr. Lecter?” you stutter out, brain running a mile a minute as you struggle to keep up with it.

He smirks at your flustered state before motioning behind you, “Well, may I”?

You just nod dumbly and move off to the side for him as he makes his way into your apartment. Your confusion turns to embarrassment as you look around in a panic, trying to see just how messy your space really is and trying to decide what you could discreetly clean up. You have always been rather proud of your apartment. It was small but very *you* and filled with things that you love. However, seeing Hannibal Lecter standing in the middle of your living room surrounded by your clutter had you second guessing.

“Lovely place” is all he says, after a moment of taking everything in. There isn't a hint of malice or sarcasm in his voice and you notice your shoulders relaxing; you hadn't even realized just how tense you were.

“Thank you, um, please have a seat. Would you like something to drink? So sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors, otherwise I would have straightened up a bit more. Work has just been busy, you know? And -” you stop yourself mid sentence, realizing that you had been rambling. God, so much for a relaxing night in.

He smiles softly and takes a seat on your couch, gingerly moving a few pillows out of the way as he makes himself comfortable. He’s dressed rather informally, well, informal for him. Wearing a dark pair of dress pants and a dark red sweater; *like the color of blood*. “A glass of water would be lovely”.

You nod once again and scurry over to your little kitchen, grabbing a glass from your cupboard and filling it with water, not before checking to make sure it was clean; the last thing you’d want to do is give him a dirty glass. You’re already so close to dying from embarrassment, that would just push you over the edge. Before heading back over to him, you take a moment to collect yourself, doing a few quick triangle breaths to try and calm your racing heart. After you consider yourself as calmed down as you can, you make your way back towards him and hand him the glass.

He takes it and your hands touch for the faintest of moments and you swear the air is stolen from you. Your mind immediately goes back to that night, just a week ago, and you find yourself blushing like mad. 

“So, Dr. Lecter..” you start before he cuts you off.

“Please, call me Hannibal. We aren't in my office, nor are we in a session” he says, and you just know that last part was meant to be a dig at you and how you cancelled.

You take a seat in the little love seat you have next to the couch, “Of course, Hannibal… May I ask what brings you to my humble abode? I didn't know you make house calls”.

He laughs lightly at that, placing the class down on your coffee table and leans forward slightly, arms resting against his knees; “I try not to make a habit of it, but this I consider to be more of a wellness check”.

Your eyebrows shoot up at that, surprise once again making its way to your face. 

“I am so sorry if I had worried you. I honestly just wasn't feeling up to our appointment tonight, especially after… you know” you said, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

“After I performed cunnilingus on you during our last session?” he finishes for you, voice steady and clear. The way he was just able to say things like that without a care in the world never ceases to amaze you. Not trusting yourself to speak, you just nod. 

His hand makes its way to your thigh, squeezing gently; “Ah, and are you embarrassed. Is that why you thought it was a good idea to cancel your appointment?” he asks, his voice taking on a bit of an edge now. You nod once more, but yelp out in surprise as he squeezes your thigh harder now; not hard enough to be painful, but enough to startle you.

“You know I haven't been able to get you off my mind, little lamb. Every time I sit at my desk, my mind drifts to you. To how amazing you tasted. To the lovely little sounds you made. To how good you were for me” his voice impossibly low and you let out the breath you were holding in the form of a moan. The hand gripping your thigh moves down to the bend in your knee and tugs lightly, pulling you closer to him, or as close as he can given that you’re sitting on a totally different piece of furniture.

After clearing your throat, you seem to have finally found your voice; “I've been thinking about you too. I’ve touched myself almost every night since then”. The smirk on his face grows at your admission and he leans back then, hand now leaving your skin and you whine at the loss. 

“If that’s the case, then why did you cancel our appointment for tonight”?

“I was nervous to see you again” you say, finding it easier to just be completely honest. He’d know if you were lying after all and your innate need to make him happy takes over.

The answer seems to be enough and he doesn’t press on; instead he holds out his hand expectantly towards you and you gently place your own in it. His hands are much bigger than yours and the thought sends a jolt of pleasure right to your core. He inhales deeply then and pulls you towards him until you're seated in his lap, his hands moving to hold you at your waist. 

“You’re going to wrinkle your pants” you whisper out, eyes boring into his own and he chuckles gently at your statement. The hands at your waist slip under your shirt and rub up and down your sides. He leans forward, lips mere inches from your own and your eyes gently close, expecting him to finally kiss you; instead he goes to whisper lowly in your ear;

“You, Miss Y/L/N, have been a rather bad patient. I think it’s time for a more *unconventional* approach”.

You shudder at his words, unconventional? What the hell had last week been then? He seems to see the cogs turning in your head and places a small kiss to the corner of your mouth before maneuvering your body and laying you across his thighs; “A punishment, my darling. Do you agree”?

“Yes, sir”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your answer is enough for him and without warning, his hand comes down hard against you ass, making you jump in surprise. It stings, but the slight pain quickly gives way to pleasure and you moan out loudly. You’d never been spanked before, but now you understood why so many people enjoyed it. You turn your head slightly, wanting to see his face. It doesn't disappoint, his brows are drawn together slightly, a look of determination gracing his features.

“More please” you say, and his head turns to look at you, a bit taken aback at your request. His hesitation doesn't last long though, and he swats you two more times in quick succession. 

“You dirty little girl, this is supposed to be a punishment. And here you are, begging for more” he tuts, his tone condescending. That doesn't stop him though and he delivers another 7 blows, each one growing slightly harder than the last; a few tears finally escaping your eyes. It hurts, but you wouldn't want it any other way. You like this, love this even - and you would do anything to make him proud of you.

He sits you up then, back to straddling his thighs as he pulls you into a gentle kiss; “You did so well for me, my little lamb” he breathes out, resting his forehead against your own. You smile brightly at his praise, practically glowing from the happiness swelling inside of you. You can feel just how hard he is underneath you and you can't help but grind against his, wanting more from him.

“Insatiable, aren't you?” he says fondly, with a light shake of his head. His eyes crinkled in a way that makes you smile even wider if possible. 

“Please?” you ask, grinding down into him once more, hands tugging at the bottom of his sweater. He gets the hint and quickly takes it off, folding it neatly and placing it behind him.

Without a word, he tears off your sleep shirt and, once again, positions you just where he wants you; back against the couch as he hovers above you. With a bit of effort you manage to help him undo his belt and shuck off his pants, before shimmying out of your sleep shorts. You are now completely bare beneath him and his eyes roam over your body, taking in your vulnerable form.

“Absolutely breathtaking... You, my dear, are a piece of art created by the gods themselves” he states, one hand trailing from your neck all the way down to your sex, cupping you gently. Your hips buck up in response and he runs his fingers up and down you slit, collecting your wetness, before slipping inside you.

“Fuck” you groan out, hands running all over his body, needing to feel him to ground yourself. 

“Such ugly words for such a pretty little girl” he chastises, before removing his fingers from you quickly. You are about to protest before you feel him place his length at your entrance. He stops for a moment and looks deeply into your eyes and for a moment you fear he’s changed his mind; realized that this is a mistake and now wants nothing to do with you. What he says next makes your heart melt; “Are you sure, my mylimasis”?

You nod vigorously in response; “More than anything”.

And then he’s entering you and you swear your heart stops at the feeling. He’s large, large enough that you can feel a slight burn at the stretch, but you wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else in the world. It feels like forever until he’s finally buried inside you to the hilt and he pauses for a moment to let you grow accustomed to the feeling.

“I’m okay, please move” you practically beg, hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly. He nods in response, head dropping down to you where your shoulder meets your neck, where he bites down harshly, pulling out briefly only to slam back inside of you. The mix of pleasure and pain overload your brain and you scream out in response, nails raking down his back.

The scratching seems to spur him on and his thrusts grow more powerful with each passing moment. The spot where he bit down is tender, but he does his best to soothe it with his tongue, his pace never faltering. You feel as though your mind has shattered and you can't do anything but take whatever he has to give you. Hannibal is above you muttering things in Lithuanian that you can’t understand, but hearing him speak in his native tongue only makes you hurtle closer to the edge.

You're so close and you’re sure he can tell, as you practically thrash about underneath him; “I’m close. Can I come? Please can I come”? Your face feels wet as you beg and you realize that you’re crying, the sensations too much but not enough at the same time.

“Come for me, my little lamb” is all he manages to ground out and then you explode, vision practically whiting out as you experience the best orgasm of your life. He fucks you through your release before finally coming with a loud grunt, body tensing up above you with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He looks beautiful and you wish you had a camera to capture this moment forever. He collapses on you in a sweaty heap and you don't even mind the extra weight of him on top of you. You could die now and be happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two of you lay for a few minutes, catching your breath and coming down from the highs you experience together. He gets up then, moving to get redressed. You’ve never felt this way before and you can feel yourself falling for the handsome doctor on top of you. This was never just a silly little crush, or at least it wasn't anymore, and your heart aches at the thought of what comes next.

“Have dinner with me next week” he says suddenly, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You look up at him, he’s now fully dressed and looks picture perfect, concussion evident on your face. You swear, that and embarrassment are the only two expressions you've been able to make lately.

“Is that a good idea?” you ask, sitting up and moving to cover yourself with your throw. Being completely naked in front of him while he’s fully dressed makes you nervous, even though he was inside of you not even 10 minutes before.

“Do you trust me” he counters back, kneeling in front of you, hand gently cupping your chin.

“Of course I do” you say without hesitation. You trust this man with your life.

He smiles; “Good. Then I will see you next Tuesday. I will be cooking dinner for you here”.

You nod shyly and a light blush colors your cheeks; “I would like that”.

He kisses you gently and makes his way towards your front door; “I would hope so. Like I said before, I don't usually like to make house calls, but for you? For you I would do anything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> mylimasis --> beloved


	3. Little Lamb - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of your dinner date with Hannibal Lecter and you couldn’t be more excited. Too bad you’re a terrible cook and your attempts of helping him fail tremendously when you cut yourself whilst chopping onions. Have you ruined the night? Or made it even better than you could’ve imagined?
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where you have kitchen counter sex with Hannibal Lecter after discovering his blood kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you guys have been doing well. Tonight I present chapter 3 of my Hannibal Lecter series! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has shown support and interest in this series. I posted it not expecting much, but you guys have really blown me away. I hope you enjoy, and as always, please let know what you think! 
> 
> *Trigger Warning*: This stories contains mentions of blood as well as some blood play/blood kink elements. If that makes you uncomfortable, please disregard this story.

Tuesday evening came faster than you initially anticipated. You had expected the days to drag on and for your nights to be restless, but you found yourself sleeping more soundly than you had in years. Something about knowing that the good Doctor may actually have romantic feelings towards you put you at ease and helped quiet your ever racing mind. Before you had been in the dark, not really knowing what had happened, but this last encounter helped clear things up for you. Hannibal Lecter cared for you, much more than a doctor normally does for a patient of theirs. 

That thought alone put a pep in your step and you found yourself feeling absolutely giddy at the prospect of your “date” with the man. He had called you on Monday letting you know that he would be over at around 6pm to start dinner, having decided to prepare a fairly easy dish; Lamb Lollipops with a side of mashed potatoes and a vegetable of your choice. You were giddy at the thought of him cooking in your kitchen, no matter how small it must be compared to his. The idea of being able to see him do something so domestic making your knees weak.

You asked him if you needed to pick anything up for him, but he kindly declined, having already bought the ingredients himself. He did seem like a man that was always prepared, so you shouldn’t have expected anything less. Still, you were so excited that you ended up taking Tuesday off to make sure you were completely prepared for whatever Dr. Lecter had planned for you. That meant deep cleaning your apartment and running to the cute little lingerie shop down the street to pick out something special. It was your first date after all and you wanted to make a good impression. A silly thought of course, but he made you want to go above and beyond . He made you want to please him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hannibal was set to arrive any minute now and you found yourself checking your appearance for what had to be the 100th time today. It had taken you ages to finally decide on what to wear, as you wanted to dress up a bit, but did not want to come off like you were trying too hard to impress. Although, you were pretty sure he’d be able to see right through you. That was his job after all… Regardless, you ended up picking out a pretty Y/F/C wrap-around dress that hit just above the knee. Casual but still dressy enough for a date. That’s what this was, right? A Date?

Before you could question it too much, you heard a soft knock on the door. Glancing up at the clock above the oven, you noticed it read exactly 6 o’clock. You laughed to yourself as you made your way to the door, shaking your head slightly; Hannibal Lecter didn’t have a rude bone in his body, of course he would be perfectly on time.

You didn’t bother asking who it was, seeing as how this time around you were actually expecting company, as you swung open the door with a bright smile on your face. All feelings of uncertainty and nervousness leaving your body when your eyes landed on the handsome man in front of you; he looked gorgeous, per usual. Tonight he was wearing a salmon button up, paired with dark grey vest and matching dress pants, and a paisley tie. His style may be a tad eccentric at times, but you swear he was one of the best dressed men you had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“Good evening, Miss Y/L/N. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight.” he says, eyes roaming up and down your body with appreciation, as you felt yourself blushing under his gaze.

“Always the flatterer. Lovely to see you, Dr. Lecter” you reply, biting your lip before stepping to the side, “Please, come in. Do you need help with anything”?

He shakes his head in response before making his way into your apartment, grocery bags in hand. You can see the muscles in his forearms straining beneath the fabric of his shirt and you immediately clench your thighs together. It may have only been a few days since he had last touched you, but your body craved this man like a drug. You’re brought out of your less than pure thoughts as he clears his throat, seemingly having just said something that you missed.

“I am so sorry, what did you say?” you ask, moving towards him as he stands in your kitchen.

“I was asking if it’s alright if I set my things on your counter”

“Oh, of course! Let me help you” 

He smiles as you make your way next to him and the both of you start to unload the groceries. You ask about his day and he tells you, letting you know about the crime scene he was called out to take a look at with Will. He doesn’t get into the gruesome details and for that you are happy, not knowing how he has the stomach to see all that carnage and not bat an eye. You do find what he does admirable though. Helping others in any way he can, whether that be in a therapy session or helping a family find closure in what happened to a loved one.

The small talk continues and soon everything is laid out in front of the two of you, various ingredients scattered across your small kitchen island. “Did you preheat the oven?” he asks, surveying the controlled mess laid out in a neat line.

You nod, “Of course! I was so nervous I would forget that I set an alarm”

He smiles at you warmly, hand reaching up to stroke your cheek; “Good girl”

You blush at the praise and fidget slightly in place, your heart swelling at his words. 

“Now let’s get started, shall we?” he asks, clapping his hand together as he starts working his way around your kitchen, “You’re going to be my sous chef for the night”!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say you were not a good cook would be a gross understatement; you were absolutely helpless in the kitchen. Sure, you could boil some pasta, but that was about it. You had tried to tell Hannibal multiple times about just how terrible of a cook you were, but he waved you off; something about you being too hard on yourself muttered under his breath.

That was exactly how you found yourself in this position now, attempting to chop up some onions only to mess up royally and slice your finger in the process. You gave a loud yelp as soon as the blade grazed your finger before dropping the knife onto the counter with a loud clatter.

Your pained whimper seemed to have grabbed Hannibal’s attention and he was in front of you in an instant, hand gently reaching for your own that you had clutched to your chest. Your face grew red with embarrassment as this was supposedly an “easy task” for you and a part of you worried that you had angered him somehow.

“I’m sorry” you whispered out, refusing to meet his gaze and he took your hand and inspected it, hands gentle against your own but brows drawn in concentration. You finally looked up and noticed that the finger you had cut was oozing blood in a steady trickle, running in a tiny rivulet down your hand.

“You’re bleeding” is all he says and you’re about to apologize again but the words catch in your throat as he leans his head down and licks up the blood that was about to drip onto the linoleum floor. Your eyes widen in shock as he then brings your finger into his mouth entirely, tongue swirling around the bleeding digit and you swear you can hear him moan in the deathly quiet kitchen. You don’t even realize you’re holding your breath until he pulls away, a loud pop echoing around you as your finger leaves the hot confines of his mouth.

You’re still so shocked at what happened that you can’t stop the lame attempt at a joke that leaves your mouth; “What are you? A vampire?”

He chuckles deeply, eyes boring into yours and you notice the normally hazel eyes are almost entirely black from lust, “Oh sirdele, I’m much worse”

“Did… did you like that?” you ask softly, eyes landing on the growing bulge in his dress pants.

He nods as he crowds against you and forces your back into the counter top behind. “Does that scare you, my little lamb?” he asks, hands gripping your waist tightly. You shake your head quickly and your response takes you by surprise. You should be revolted, horrified even, but you’re not. Much like him, you liked it.

He smirks at you then, hand tapping your waist gently and you jump up, ass landing on the counter and legs spreading so he can situate himself in between. His hips roll forward as he grinds hard against your core and you already know your panties are absolutely drenched at this point. Your arms wind themselves around his neck and you pull him closer, lips meeting in a heated kiss. It’s rough and messy and you think you can faintly taste the hint of copper on his tongue - your blood. There’s something so carnal about it, so primitive, and it makes you groan into his mouth. He pulls away suddenly, letting the two of you catch your breath.

“The moment you walked into my office, I knew you were different.” he pants out, hands hiking up your dress and exposing your thighs, “Knew you were special. Knew I had to have you”.

His words have you keening as your back arches and your legs wrap around his waist tightly, doing your best to pull him even closer to you. He now has your dress rucked up to your waist, the pretty white panties you bought just for this occasion on display, a prominent wet spot in the center.

He groans at the sight, a finger swiping against your clothes pussy as he feels your heat radiating off of you, “Such a pretty little pair of panties. I bet you wore these just for me, didn’t you darling”?

“Yes, just for you” you gasp out, hands gripping his vest tightly. 

“I could do anything I wanted to you and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”

“Anything. Anything you want and it’s yours”

“What if I want to fuck you right here then, will you let me?” he asks, fingers still grazing your clothed core.

You nods vehemently, body shaking with anticipation; “Yes, god yes”

“Perfection. You are absolute perfection, my mylimasis. So good. So obedient. So pliable” he declares, hands leaving your body briefly to work his dress pants down just far enough to free his hard cock. Once the offending fabric is out of the way, his hands are on you again, moving your panties to the side just enough so he can enter you in one swift movement.

He slides in easily, seeing as how wet you were, but the delicious burn of the stretch is still there and it steals your breath away. This isn’t like last time, he isn’t gentle. Instead he’s rocking into you with a strength you didn’t know he had, hands gripping you so hard you know there will be bruises left behind.

“Do you like this, hm? Do you like it when I use you however I like?” he grunts out in between thrusts, sweat beading on his forehead. You let out a noise of approval, something in between a moan and a sob, as you struggle to keep your thoughts together. He’s fucking into you so hard that you’re practically bouncing on his dick, ass barely resting on the counter now.

“You tasted better than I could have ever imagined. So sweet, just like your little pussy. I bet the rest of you tastes just as mouth watering” he says, eyes boring into your own and you see something dangerous flicker across them for a moment. It doesn’t frighten you though, and you find yourself clenching hard around him. He’s still plunging into you at a quick pace but his rhythm falters slightly, and you know he’s close now. 

That’s when you lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss, catching his lower lip between your teeth as you bite hard. His skin breaks at the rough treatment and the moment you taste his blood on your tongue, you explode; coming harder than you ever had before. He groans at the sensation as he impales himself as deep as he can inside your core and cums, spurting his seed deep within you.

You both stay there for a moment, coming down from the intense highs you had both just experienced. After a minute or two, he pulls away from you and you can see his blood smeared across his lips and chin; the crimson color a stark contrast to his pale skin. You regard him for a moment before a bright smile breaks out across your face. He looks beautiful, even when he’s covered in blood.

“Pardon?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed as he looks at you skeptically. You slap a hand over your mouth in horror, not having meant to say that out loud.

As much as you want to deny having even said something, you can’t. There’s something about him that makes you unable to lie to him, so you repeat yourself, voice small and unsure; “I… Um, I said you look beautiful even with blood on your face”.

He stares at you for a moment and his face is unreadable and you are positive that you just ruined things and he now thinks you’re some freak and will never want to see you again. That is until his lips quirk up at the sides, that infuriatingly gorgeous smirk of his now sat on his face.

“You, my little lamb, were made for me” he states, voice deep and sure. 

“Don’t flatter me like that, I’ll develop an ego” you joke, the truth behind his voice making you a bit shy. He laughs lightly at that, eyes softening slightly as he rights himself and helps you down from the counter.

“Maybe that’s a good thing. I know your cooking skills aren’t adding to it”


End file.
